Gateworld AU Virtual Fleet Technology List
Tauri Naquadah Reactors: - Mark Ia: Commonly used naquadah generator; the latest version has 150% more power generation than the older Mark I. - Mark Ib: Used to power the X-699. Is used for portable plasma rifles. 1% of a Mark I. - Mark II: Produces 6 times the power of a Mk. I when in a constant, barely-controlled overload; on normal mode it generates 200% of a Mk. I = - Mark III: The newest batch; this larger reactor is often carried on a MALP chassis. It produces 4 times the power of a standard version; used to power Atlantis and 304s. - Mark IV: A highly advanced reactor, common onboard ships larger than a 304. Produces 8 times the power of a Mk. I. - Mark V: under development Hulls: Variable. Steel and Titanium are used mostly, due to Naquadah and Trinium being scarce. Sublight Engines: - IDS; Inertialess Drive System: Capable of producing ~300 Newtons of thrust (300 m/s/s). Top speed is 70% of C. - Small IMG-boosted (intertialess maneuvering grid) VASIMIR drive: Capable of producing 1,000 Newtons of thrust (1,000 m/s/s). Top speed is 60% of C. - Medium IMG-boosted VASIMIR drive: Capable of producing 2,500 Newtons of thrust (2,500 m/s/s). Top speed is 60% of C. - Large IMG-boosted VASIMIR drive: Capable of producing 5,000 Newtons of thrust (5,000 m/s/s). Top speed is 60% of C. FTL Engines: - Goa'uld-Based Interstellar Hyperdrive - Tau'ri Asgard-based Intergalactic Hyperdrive Shields: - Mark I: Daedalus/Prometheus level shielding; Asgard-based. - Mark II: A Mk. I varient upgraded by Dr. McKay's. 150% of a Mark I. Its generator is 120% larger. - Mark III: Advanced shield used only by the Aurora Class vessels due to the amount of power needed to acivate it. - Mark IV: Upgraded Goa'uld-based shield: 25% of a Mark I shield, used on small ships. Kinetic Weapons: Railguns: - 20mm: anti-fighter - 50mm: regular ship-to-ship - 100mm: very powerfull version; anti-capital ship AKEWs (Alteran-based Kinetic Energy Weapons): - KEW-1 (Type I): ship-to-ship cannon; 240 megaton yield. Plasma weapons: - X (PC)-399A: First Tau'ri-built plasma cannon; rifle or turret-mounted. Approximately equivalent to an Ori Staff Weapon. - HPC-401 (Mark I): First functional ship-mounted weapon, fighter style. Approximately equivalent to 90% of a Deathglider cannon. - HPC-402 (Mark II): Heavier version; 150 megaton yield. - HPC-403 (Mark III): Capital cannon; 360 megaton yield. - HPC-405 (Mark IV): Wraith based cannons; 600 megaton yield. The latest version, and quite hard to produce. Missles: - AIM-54E - Space-Varient of the AIM-54 ECCM/Sealed; long-range missile used by smaller ships for BVR (Beyond Visual Range) engagements - AIM-120F AM/S - Space-Varient of the AIM-120E Advanced Missile; typical WVR (Within Visual Range) combat missile for smaller ships - SM-3S - Standard Missile 3 Space-Varient; used on most larger ships - SM-3S/B - A SM-3S varient designed to hold a Mk. IX warhead - MIKV-1; Horizon Weapons Platform - An MIKV (Multiple Independant Kill Vehicle) that carries 4 decoys and 6 Mk. IX warheads in individual SM-3S/B missiles Potassium-Naquadah (KNq) Warheads: - KNq-1 - A Potassium/Naquadah warhead system, the KNq-1 is a high-yield, non-nuclear warhead with a maximum yield of 1 kiloton. It is an option for fighter and bomber-launched missiles, and bombs for use against tactical, planetary, or space-based targets. It can serve as an effective anti-fighter squadron weapon in fleet engagements and can deal heavy damage to "soft" targets; such as Wraith hive ship fighter bays and other vital systems. It can be encased in a Tungsten railgun round and used as ammo in standard railgun systems, and can also be used in ground-based artillery. - KNq-2 - A larger-yield KNq warhead, it has a maximum yield of 5 kt. It can be carried aboard SM-3S ship-to-ship missiles, and can be employed against tactically significant targets where a nuclear weapon is not practical. Strategic Nuclear Weapons: - W80 - Mk. V - W81 - Mk. VI - W96 - Mk. VII - VIII - A variable yield weapon, using only the fission primary it has a yield of just under 500 kt. Maximum yield is 10,000 Mt. Joined with the SM-3S Standard missile, this forms the Mk. VII and Mk. VIII tactical missile systems employed by the Daedalus Class starships and other large craft. - W97 - Mk. IX - Strategic nuclear weapon system (codenamed "Gatebuster"). Maximum employable yield is 812 Gt. - W98 - Mk. X - Under development: strategic naquadria bomb (codenamed "Harbinger") Jaffa Power Generators - Goa'uld Liquid Naquadah Power Cell (approx. an original Mk. I) - Goa'uld Naquadah Power Core (approx. a Mk. III) - Goa'uld Naquadah Generator (approx. a Mk. I.5) Hulls - Carbon/Naquadah/Steel (Steel is currently used on Dakara and Needle Threader) Sublight Engines - Medium Plasma Drives - Goa'uld IDS FTL Engines - Goa'uld-Based Interstellar Hyperdrive - Tau'ri Asgard-based Intergalactic Hyperdrive Shields - Level I Goa'uld Shields (Apophis) - Level II Goa'uld Shields (Anubis) - Level III Goa'uld-based Shields (135% of Anubis) Plasma Weapons - Mk. I Tau'ri Cannon; 90% of a Small Plasma Cannon (Used only on Dakara) - Small Plasma Cannon (deathglider) - Medium Plasma Cannon; 120 megatons - Heavy Plasma Cannon; 300 megatons (Ha'tak) - Defensive Plasma Cannon; 60 megatons (Al'kesh) - Mk. III Tau'ri Cannon; 360 megatons (Used only on Dakara) - Plasma Bomb; 200 megatons Other Technology - Goa'uld Cloaking Device Travellers Genii Multi Worlds Power Plant Naquahdah Generator * Type X-1. 50% of a Tauri Mark 1. portable. * Type X-2. 110% of a Tauri Mark I. Ship Generator. Naquahdah Reactor * Type X-3. Equivalent of a Tauri Mark III. Ship Reactor. * Type X-4. 2x bigger than X-2, 230% more power. Only on the newest ships. Shields * level I shield. 10% of a Tauri Mark I shield * level II shield. 25%of a Tauri Mark I shield * level III shield. 35% of a Tauri Mark I shield Propulsion * Chemical engines. Cheapest. .3c * Plasma engine. .5c FTL * Interstellar Hyperdrive. Weapons Kinetic Weapons * 10mm Railguns * 20mm Railguns * 40mm Railguns. Plasma Weapons * Type I plasma cannon. 20 Megatons. * Type II plasma cannon. 100 Megatons * Type III Plasma cannon. 220 Megatons Missiles * STS01 : Ship to Ship missile, is a short range missile, has a small explosion(mostly used on fighters). Has chemical engine. .1Kt. * STS02 : Ship to Ship missile. LRM, Has Chemical Engine. 2.5 KT. * STS03: Ship to Ship missle. LRM, Naquadah enhanced. 4MT. enhanced, * LRM01 : Nuclear missile. Can be enhanced with naquadah. 50MTenchanced. Relativistic Magnetic Accellerator Ammo * Type I RKV. 2330 Kg, .2c, 1000MT * Type II RKV. 742 Kg, .5c, 2000MT Magnetic Accellerator Cannons *MAC-1 Type I Ammo *MAC-2 Type I/II Ammo Particle Accellerator Cannons *LPAC: 84 Petajoules/second 50MT *MPAC: 420 Petajoules/second 100MT *HPAC 840 Petajoules/second 200MT Return to: AlternateUniverse VF Category:Technology